


Revenge Is Best Served Cold

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowfall in NYC means hard work for some...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nudebeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/gifts).



New York had been buried in snow overnight, twelve inches in total, amounting to a rate of an inch an hour. Sunday dawned bright, and the city’s residents were out early, shoveling and snow-blowing. Sirius and Chac were currently in the parking lot behind their apartment building, digging furiously to uncover Sirius’ battered Dodge, a recent gift from his uncle. Both men were bundled to the eyes, muffled swearing coming from behind scarves. 

“What kind of plow pushes the snow against the fucking cars?” Sirius grunted, angrily. 

“A New York plow,” Chac said bitterly. “I’m glad I don’t own a car.”

“I’m glad too, you help me shovel out mine.”

“If I don’t we won’t get to the store.” It was the truth, the sidewalks were so bad their only option was to drive in order to get food and cigarettes. 

“Where the fuck is Teldryn?”

“Him? Who knows. I called him to help this morning but he never answered his phone. Probably sleeping in while everyone else does the shoveling,” Chac replied, knowing their friend too well.

Both men returned to silent shoveling, the Dodge slowly emerging from the endless drifts of white. Other residents were digging out their own cars, sharing the sentiments of the two men over in the furthest space. At least, Sirius reflected, being at the end of the lot gave them room to throw the snow the plow had so thoughtfully jammed against his car. 

“How much do you think I can sue the city for if I claim they did the damage to it?” he said morosely, unearthing the dent in the rear bumper.

“Nobody’s going to believe the plow turned your car into this much garbage,” Chac returned, only to be narrowly missed by a snowball.

“Don’t talk shit about my car, man. I’m gonna turn it into a showpiece. By the time I’m done you’ll think it just came out of the factory.”

“I know.” Chac smiled. Sirius was talented with his hands and besides doing some great artwork and tattoo designs, was very handy around cars. “I’m teasing you, I know it’ll be beautiful in the end.”

Sirius leaned on his shovel, resting for a minute. “Black,” he said, gazing at the Dodge’s bumper. “Lots of chrome trim - I’ve been looking online and I found a place that sells original Charger parts - black leather interior.” He grinned at his best friend. “It’s going to be my fuck-mobile, mate.”

“You’re too bloody tall to fuck in there,” Chac laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s get this done.”

Companionable silence fell as they shoveled, making slow progress. But the sun was shining down, helping to melt the snow, making it a bit easier to move. After two hours of steady shoveling, the Dodge was free, dripping slightly in the sun. Sirius and Chac stood back, stretching.

“Fucking knackered,” Chac said, leaning his shovel against the building. He swiped his sleeve across his running nose. “Will it start?”

“Yeah, of course.” Sirius climbed in, the old car protesting as he cranked the engine, but giving in and starting up. “Give it a couple of minutes to warm up,” he said, getting out. He leaned against the building and took his cigarettes out. “Last two, want one?”

“Thanks.” Chac normally hated Marlboros but he was out of his own and besides, they’d been working hard. Together they smoked, watching the car’s exhaust rise into the sky. “We should pick up some coffees while we’re out.”

“Yeah. A hot coffee sounds great about now…”

A voice made them turn. “Hey, lads. What’s up, you heading to Starbucks?” It was Teldryn, bundled in an expensive parka, his grey skin reddened from the cold. Chac and Sirius exchanged an exasperated glance. As always, their friend had turned up just as the work was over, looking to get some food. They nodded at each other, dropping their cigarettes. Chac grabbed Teldryn, spinning him around and yanking open the collar of his parka. Sirius grabbed his shovel, scooped up some snow, and dumped it down Teldryn’s back.

Their friend shrieked, the cold snow wet and unpleasant against his back. Chac let him go, he and Sirius snickering as Teldryn jumped up and down, yanking off his parka and shaking out the snow.

“Assholes!” he groaned, shivering as he beat the snow out of his shirt. “What was that for?!”

“For showing up after the work was done,” Sirius said. “So now you get to go for smokes and coffee.”

Teldryn struggled back into his parka, glowering. “The hell I will-”

“Marlboros. Black, two sugars.” Sirius cut him off.

“Camels, extra cream, extra sugar,” Chac added. “Now get going, mooch.”

Grumbling under his breath, Teldryn headed back down the sidewalk, as his friends gathered their shovels, turned off the car, and prepared to head inside. “You two owe me for -bwaaahhh!” Teldryn shrieked, sliding on the ice and catching hold of a parking meter to stay upright. “I swear to Azura you’re - SHIT!” He was down, flailing for a split second before landing squarely on his ass. Sirius and Chac broke into laughter, Chac whipping out his phone and snapping some pics as Teldryn struggled to get to his feet, finally hauling himself up with the assistance of a trash can.

“Oh yeah, you two are laughing now,” he threatened. “Just wait until I get back…”

“Yeah, yeah. Get going,” Chac said, waving him off. He rounded the corner and the other two trudged into their building, glad for the warmth and the chance to get out of their wet clothing. Sirius smiled fondly.

“I always knew there was a reason we kept Teldryn around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chac belongs to [Nudebeme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme). Sirius is mine. We both enjoy torturing Teldryn.


End file.
